My Angel
by Romulus
Summary: A narrative from a Gryffindor's POV. It's about someone they loved who died. A little bit of angst, I guess, but not a lot at all. So, please read it and review.


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story, they belong to JKR or WB or whoever else claims to own them (not me!)   
Rating: G   
Authors Note: Total fluff. And I don't say names in this. Tell me who you think the people are, and maybe I'll post who it actually is. I wrote this in, like, two minutes, but I think it's really good. I hope ya'll like it. Oh, I hope it's not to angsty, but I can't promise anything.   


My Angel   


How could I forget her? Her soft skin, her cinnamon eyes, and her wavy brown hair. She was so smart and so brave and so unbelievably beautiful. When she smiled it took my breath away, and her laughter erased all my pain.   
She was an angel.   
I remember the exact millisecond I fell madly in love with her. She was sitting in the Common Room, her sparkling eyes gazing down at her Arithmancy homework. Her hair fell into her face, and when she straightened up to tuck it behind her ear, our eyes met and she smiled her beautiful, wonderful smile right at me. I was barely able to breathe, let alone smile back, so she turned back to her homework.   
But from that moment on, I was in love with her.   
Sure, I pretended to love someone else, pretended I loved someone that was not an amazing angel. But that would be like loving a dirty chunk of rock with a tiny glittery piece of formica on it more than a perfect diamond. It was impossible, and I still secretly loved my angel.   
Now I regret not telling her, telling anyone, about my feelings. Soon she fell in love with _him._ He was someone I thought I could trust, but he betrayed me. True, he never knew about my love for her, but how could you not tell? To this day I am amazed the whole school didn't know.   
They were in love. They were the perfect couple. Professor Trelawney even claimed to predicting that they would last forever. That was the worst moment of my life at that moment. I realized that maybe they would be together forever, that maybe I would never hold her, never tell her how much I loved her.   
I had to watch them walk hand in hand down the corridors, smiling constantly and sharing sweet little kisses that I wished were mine. All mine.   
But, no, they were _his. _She loved him. Not me. Never me.   
Sometimes it felt like she had shoved a knife in my heart. She would tell me that she was in love, and I would just have to nod. And, of course, he'd have to come over and twist the knife in a little deeper by kissing her and telling me they were perfect together.   
I had to admit. They were almost perfect. But if she could have loved me, we would have been perfect. Our love would have lasted forever.   
Later, Voldemort gained power. In the final showdown, she was killed. She didn't have to be. I could have saved her, if I had only tried harder. Now she was gone. The love of my life was gone.   
In what seems like a second, I find myself standing beside her coffin at her funeral. Her boyfriend, the love of her life, stands beside me, gazing down at his hands. Most would think it is to hide his tears, but I know the truth. It is to hide the lack of tears.   
He is not crying, but I am. A few tears slide down my cheeks as I look at her perfect face. She is smiling. I know that in her last moments she was not smiling. She was trying to defend herself, pleading for help, her wand outstretched.   
Yet, the mortician portrayed her as she always was, how she will always be in my heart. Smiling and full of pure joy.   
Her family walks away, and slowly everyone follows. As I was lost in my wonderful thoughts of my love, the funeral had ended. I want to reach out and touch her, but I can't bear to feel the absence of the warm glow from her cheeks. Instead, I lean down and whisper "I love you."   
I know she can hear me up in Heaven as she dances with the angels, none of which are as amazingly beautiful inside and out as she was. I can almost picture her sitting on a cloud, covered in the gold light she always possessed, smiling down at me.   
Slowly, and almost reluctantly, I walk away, my mind full of thoughts of my sweet angel. 


End file.
